SOL
by mimichanMC
Summary: Un día de verano en Beack City, Connie y su familia deciden tomar un día libre y asolearse un poco.
"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe Unoficial"

++++++ Sol ++++++

Esto era… ¡Simplemente demasiado pequeño! ¡Increíblemente pequeño! ¡No podía creer lo pequeño que era¡ ¡En qué estaba pensando mamá!

Se miró por segunda vez en el espejo para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba o que había visto mal. No, no era así.

Hacía unos días sus padres habían decidido tomar un par de días libres y se había organizado una salida a la playa. Hacía un tiempo que no salían todos juntos como una familia y cuando ella había dicho que la playa donde vivía Steven siempre estaba vacía y podían tenerla entera para ellos solos no lo habían pensado dos veces. Después había sido tan fácil como decirle a su madre que su anterior traje de baño le venía ya muy pequeño y ella se había ofrecido a comprarle uno nuevo, ni siquiera lo había mirado sólo había empacado la bolsa blanca en la que venía adentro de su mochila y partido.

Pero, sinceramente no podía creer que su madre de verdad planeara que ella usara algo así, eran apenas dos piezas de un bikini color verde menta el sostén no tenía espalda, sólo dos lazos y la parte de abajo era igual de pequeña.

Aún estaba de pie en el pequeño baño de Steven sosteniendo el pequeño traje de baño entre sus manos sin decidir si finalmente debería o no ponérselo cuando su madre entró a buscarla. Vestía un traje de baño idéntico pero en color celeste

\- ¿De verdad esperas que salga fuera con esto mamá? – dijo sonrojada sin poder dejar de estrujar las pequeñas piezas en sus manos

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo por un momento curioseando la marca de pasta de dientes.

\- Es demasiado pequeño – dijo acongojada – me moriré de vergüenza.

\- Pero si se te vera perfecto – dijo ahora rebuscando en el botiquín mirando la fecha de espiración de un frasco de desinfectante de heridas con satisfacción - el sol quemara justo con este traje.

\- Y… y – quiso decir que todos la comerían con los ojos pero en la playa no habría nadie salvo ellos, ni siquiera Steven o las gemas estaban en casa.

\- Y le romperás el brazo a cualquiera que quiera algo más que mirar – dijo cerrando la caja de medicinas - no para nada has estado practicando Vyayam el último año y si no lo haces tú, ten por seguro que tu padre sí que lo hará.

En realidad Connie había estado practicando artes marciales de la india para tener más fuerza a la hora de manejar la espada de la madre de Steven, pero no quería tocar ese tema con su madre, habían pasado ya dos años desde que había admitido delante de ella que practicaba esgrima y aún se ponía aprensiva si regresaba a casa con un raspón o un corte por los entrenamientos.

Su madre se acercó a ella y tomó su pelo para acomodarlo en un alto moño parecido al de ella. Su madre podía llegar a ser extraña, detrás de esa fachada sería y responsable de una importante médico también había una mujer que adoraba estar delante de los rayos del sol, su mamá era una verdadera amante del sol, en todo el día quizás no entraría una sola vez al mar para no arruinar su bronceado. Pero ella no compartía de todo su afición. Aunque… mirando su estómago y la extensión de tus piernas comparada con sus brazos, aún teniendo la piel tan morena la diferencia de tono era evidente y no demasiado atractiva.

\- Solo será un rato hija - dijo contenta por dejar fuera del camino el abundante cabello de su hija - después puedes ponerle la camisa de papá si te parece bien.

\- Está bien mamá

Su mamá salió del baño, bien, solo seria por un rato, se dijo a su misma mientras se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Mudo.

Quedo completamente mudo no era posible que fuera ella tragó y cerró la boca muerto de vergüenza por la segura expresión de su rostro.

Era ella sin duda alguna aún con el cabello sostenido en este complicado moño sobre su cabeza y vestida – si podía aplicarse la palabra – "así" su piel estaba tostada por el sol, brillaba suavemente seguro por el bronceador.

Solo un momento antes él y las chicas habían regresado de la búsqueda de una gema corrupta… habían estado discutiendo que era una gema que ya habían capturado antes y habían ido todas a verificar que no fuera la misma, no quería estar allí cuando se dieran cuenta de que de hecho lo era. Él la había dejado salir en uno de sus intentos por tranquilizarla y había escapado, no había tenido el valor de decirles la verdad, pero solo era una gema en forma de una especie de pez… un pez que había crecido hasta alcanzar los 10 metros, él en serio no quería estar allí cuando se dieran cuenta.

Además Connie había dicho que iría con sus padres ese día a la playa, tenía varios días que no la veía y se moría de ganas por hacerlo, cuando salió por la puerta de su casa vio un par de camastros y una sombrilla grande y roja en medio de la playa se acercó para encontrarla así.

Connie estaba recostada en el camastro vestida sólo con un pequeño bikini de dos piezas. Pequeños trozos de tela color menta que brillaban sobre su piel morena, llevaba también unos audífonos y el ligero rumor de música salía a través de ellos mientras su mejor amiga estaba Aparentemente dormida, él se sentó en el camastro a su lado y extendió su mano corriendo por toda la extensión de su estómago listo besado por el sol antes de poder detener su mano.

Connie se removió en su camastro acomodándose mejor mientras su mano se había quedado sobre su estómago se sentía deliciosa al tacto. Su amiga recogió su cabeza en su hombro y su expresión era tan pacífica que parecía irreal.

Su figura era tan perfecta redondeada y lisa en los lugares exactos, sus largas piernas torneadas y músculos definidos, él sabía lo hermosa que ella era, pero imaginarla no se comparaba con la experiencia de verla vestida así, con toda su piel para admirar, sentía su pulso ir más rápido y su gema hacerse cálida mientras la palma de su mano estaba posada en su piel.

Abusando de su suerte corrió su mano de su estómago por la delicada curva de su cadera y entonces ella giró lentamente en el camastro, dejando que su mano recorriera su piel cremosa. La chica bostezo y abrió lentamente sus ojos al verlo sonrió.

Pasaron como tres segundos aparentemente mientras ella aún seguía en la bruma del sueño y le sonreía, pero cuando finalmente despertó abrió sus ojos enormes y casi brinco de su lugar, se llenó de un sonrojo que pareció alcanzar hasta su estomago.

\- ¡Steven!

La chica brincó del camastro perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la arena, Steven fue a ella para auxiliarla pero ella estaba más preocupada por jalar una camisa roja el camastro de un lado y buscando con la vista a sus padres, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

La chica con gran consternación se levantó vistiéndose aprisa con la camisa de su padre, delante de ella su amigo la miraba de una forma que hacía que sintiera su pulso ir más rápido y que un calor extraño le llenara el estomago.

\- Cuando te sonrojas corre hasta tu estómago ¿Sabías?

El joven de 16 años delante de ella sin quitar esa mirada y expresión rara de su cara, caminó a ella como si la tratara de acorralarla.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo tan roja como la camisa que estaba intentando cerrar.

\- Tienes el color de las grosellas - dijo sonriente, Siguió caminando hacia ella, Connie chocó contra la sombrilla y no pudo ir más atrás, Steven se puso justo frente a ella, llevó su mano a una de las solapa de la camisa y un botón se abrió dejando una porción más amplia de su piel descubierta – justo del color de una grosella madura y deliciosa

Connie no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago hasta el punto que era casi doloroso, percibía la mano de Steven puesta contra la solapa de la camisa como si pesara 50 kilos a pesar que esta apenas flotaba sobre ella

\- Steven…

\- Realmente lindo… - dijo como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

\- ¡Connie!

Pero antes de que nada más pudiera pasar los dos chicos escucharon voces no muy a lo lejos. Sus padres se acercaban a la playa cargando con ellos algunas bolsas de víveres seguramente habían ido a la ciudad para traer algo de beber o comer.

Así que Steven dio un par de pasos atrás levantó su brazo para saludarlos y se aproximó ellos para ayudarlos con las bolsas. Connie y se quedó paralizada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y solamente preguntándose qué habría pasado si sus padres se hubieran retrasado sólo un par de minutos.

No pudo evitar una risa nerviosa cuando el pensamiento de "tengo que usar este traje más a menudo" saltó a su cabeza sin permiso. Respiró profundo para calmarse y fue con sus padres para también ayudarlos.

 **Fin**.


End file.
